


Five Bean Soup

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bean Boners, Bean kink, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link helps Rhett get the most out of his bean bath.Alt. title: Bean Boners
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Five Bean Soup

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of Bre (bleakcreek on Tumblr). Specifically a hashtag asking [how long until someone writes smut of Link jerking Rhett off in the bean bath](https://bleakcreek.tumblr.com/post/189003538003/that-is-a-challenge-and-you-should-do-it-nicole).  
So here we are.

Great northern beans is really when the bean bath takes a turn. Rhett tilts his head back, lets the beans cascade over his face. The_ sounds _ coming out of this man, gracious.

He shares a look with the camera hoping it comes off as an awkward, nervous glance. He's also hoping his patterned pants will disguise any _ reaction _ that may be stirring behind those squiggly lines.

Rhett looks so boyish with his hair flopped over his forehead, joyous and innocent despite the _enjoyment_ he seems to be getting from the experience.

"I got a five bean soup, brother!"

He goes fishing in the tub. The Sprite is at the foot of the thing, he knows that, was told before they started filming. He grabs it, drags it over, up between Rhett's legs. It's not cold anymore, not with the temperature of the water, but it garners a response nonetheless.

"Whoa, hey! Watch out, brother!"

"A little somethin' for daddy." It falls in line with their running daddy jokes but he kind of_ means it_.

More beans, making Rhett a mess and Link might be getting into this a little more now too. He sits himself down to watch Rhett dip beneath the water, luxuriate in all its beany glory and pour bean water over himself.

They wrap the video. Link walks away like he's gonna leave Rhett to stew with his beans. As soon as the last of the crew vacates he turns on his heel and returns to the side of the tub. Rhett's reclined at the edge, sprawled out as much as his long body can in the small space. He has the knee closest Link breaking the surface of the water. Link touches the wet skin, watching Rhett jerk in surprise as he trails fingers up to where the waterline meets his thigh.

"Hey bean boy," he says it low, a little amused but there's an undercurrent of heat to it.

"Hey man." It comes out garbled from where he's still masticating a few undercooked beans, a lazy grin stretching his face.

"You're really enjoyin' yourself in there?"

He hums. "S'like a hot tub with beans. Feels great."

Link goes down on his knees. His hand returns, venturing below the waterline this time. "I'm sure it does." He finds the hem of Rhett's shorts, higher up than he expected – how short were those shorts again? _ Shoot. _ His fingers curl around to the inside of his thigh, follow his inseam up. "Should I see just how much you been enjoyin' it?"

"Mmmhm." His hips twitch up, legs spread even farther, must be flush against metal.

It's an invitation to do as he pleases that Link plans to take and run wild. He finds the apex of Rhett's legs, hefts the weight of his balls in his hand then continues his journey. There's a distinct hardness pulling the soaked fabric away from his body. He teases the tented material, finds the elastic waistband and begins dragging it down.

Rhett shifts, lifting his ass and shoving his own shorts down so they're around his thighs, everything Link wants access to out in the open. His movement stirs the beans that have mostly settled at the bottom but they feel smooth, _ nice, _ where they brush against his legs. He has the fleeting thought of inappropriate bean erections in the future and very nearly snorts.

"Whatchu smirkin' 'bout?"

Now he does snort. "Bean boners."

"Oh gosh."

"You asked," he's wheezing a little now, the water sloshing as he moves to hold his belly.

Link takes Rhett in his hand abruptly, an attempt to shut him up about _ bean boners_, gracious. It kind of works. Rhett closes his eyes and pushes up into Link's hand with a little moan. "Hush now," he scolds half-heartedly. "And hold still, man, you're gonna splash yer bean water all over me."

He has the audacity to grin wide and crooked but keeps his mouth shut. He wiggles down in the tub, loving the slide and shuffle of beans all around him.

Whatever. This whole thing is for Rhett anyway, might as well let him revel in as much as he wants. He strokes him, a little awkward with his angle but Rhett sighs tips his head back. His long neck is on display, visible beneath the fluff of his growing beard, drawing him in. He doesn't see much of that neck nowadays. Link shuffles over and gets his mouth on his throat, licking and nibbling until Rhett's gasping.

Link growls quiet under his breath and shifts; he'd started this thing using the wrong hand. His right goes to Rhett's shoulder near the metal rim of the tub while his left dives into the water to pick up where he left off. He has a spark of – perhaps not genius – something, grabs a handful of beans and gets them around his dick.

It's a sensory experience that almost short circuits Rhett's brain. Countless little surfaces on his most as sensitive skin. He's panting squirming in the water, beans swirling around him. All he can think is how _ good _ everything feels.

"Oh, gosh, feels real good, baby."

He's lost in the sensations, the sound of Link's skin slapping against the surface of the water, water sloshing on metal, over the edge and onto the dirt.

Link sucks on his earlobe, murmurs low in his ear, "Yeah, come on, daddy."

He grunts and, somehow, resists the urge to thrash about as he comes, a long drawn out thing that leaves his muscles twitching and on the verge of cramping up. Rhett falls limp in the tub, struggling to catch his breath. "Damn, Link."

"You really liked that, my bean boy?" He croons, breaking off into a tittering laugh at the end. It's good-natured, he really means no ill will. Hell, he'd enjoyed it too, as evidenced by the tent in joggers. He plants a sloppy wet kiss to Rhett's temple as he stands, adjusting himself in his pants. "Come on, man, let's get you outta there." He offers support as Rhett drags himself up from the water. Link notices his shorts still down and tugs them back up into place for him, a parting tap at his now covered ass. He's a stabilization point as he gets endless legs over the little tub, just as the crew wanders back in to clean up after the shoot.

The fresh hickey below his ear goes unmentioned.


End file.
